Free Switch
is a booster in Candy Crush Saga that is introduced in level 19. It can switch any two candies that do not match, as long as they are adjacent to each other. In the web version, it used to cost a move upon usage, but it no longer does, as of the Sour Salon release. This booster is now available on iOS and Android as of the Ice Cream Caves update. Description Old description: Switch two candies that don't match! Really! Current description: Switch two candies that don't match! Use now! Description on mobile devices: Switch any two candies without losing moves! Description on mobile devices (during promotion): Don't miss that epic Candy Crush! Switch two candies that don't match and make impossible moves come true! Web description: Switch two candies that don’t match Web description 2: This allows you to switch two different candies without creating a match of three or more. A very strategic booster. Detailed effects *The booster will be consumed upon switching any two moveable objects, even if this will cause a valid match, or if both objects are identical (and waste the booster). *Switching two candies that would mix with a normal move (like two special candies, or a colour bomb with any candy) will not activate them, but will simply swap them. *It is impossible to use free switch to switch candies from one side of the candy cane fence or candy cane curls to the other. *A free switch can be used to switch an ingredient with another element. This can be useful in levels where ingredients spawn in columns without exits, and must be moved horizontally. If the ingredient is placed at the exit after using a free switch, it will be collected as well. *Since using a free switch no longer uses up a move after the Sour Salon update on Facebook, you can use this as an extra "+1 move", when in a pinch, although you cannot set off special candy combinations in this way. *On any web version, it is currently impossible to cancel the Free Switch if you click on it. You will use one Free Switch all the same, even if you quit before using or failing. **It can always be cancelled on any mobile device, though. Trivia *The hand is in a flat jelly formation with four fingers. ** also appears in , but with 5 fingers instead of 4. *There was a limited offer on mobile when Bonbon Baths and Sparkle Submarino were released on mobile. *This booster is winnable from the daily booster wheel or through the sugar drop feature. *In the Delectable Depths episode, Tiffi uses it to untangle Jem's tentacles. *In the past, when you used a free switch, bombs would still count down and chocolate would still expand, since the free switch still counted as a move, like shuffling did. These things no longer occur, because the free switch no longer counts as a move. **Rarely, this may happen on newer mobile version as a glitch, such that performing the hinted move at remaining 1 move with this booster may use that move. *This booster appears for all level types. *Before its release, its spot on the daily booster wheel was another colour bomb booster. Gallery Web= Free Switch booster unlocked on Facebook.png|This will appear when first unlocked. Tutorial on how to use the Free Switch booster.png|Tutorial on how to use the Free Switch. Free Switch.png Free Switch.jpg|Icon Free Switch unlocked.PNG|Booster on map CCS splash 10.png|What the free switch does. Ep63after.png|Free switch in the Delectable Depths episode. Game Day Sale!.png|Free switch on Game Day Sale Candy Crush Saga Free Switch Hand Demonstration|Free switch will be shown 2:27 - 2:32 (This video was uploaded before Sour Salon was released, so it costed a move.) |-| Mobile devices= Free Switch Booster Icon Mobile.png|Icon on mobile (Current) Screenshot 2014-03-14-18-27-49.png|The Special & Limited Offer!!! Free Switch info (mobile).png|Free Switch info during promotion. Screenshot 2014-07-05-18-50-15.png|New bank system 4th reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Free switch won in the sugar drop feature. Free switch mobile.png|New bank system after version 1.53 update Screenshot 2015-09-08-03-17-31.png|New bank system after version 1.59 update |-| Other= Packet02.png|Free Switch appears on this packet.